Fairy Tail: Arc of a New Beginning
by VillainAdvisor
Summary: Set in a time line, after the island, with Fairy Tail winning no idea what will happen in the actual manga . New Allies, New Enemies, and a New Threat coming from the past history books, someone that even Makarov fears? who is it? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail Fanfic. Welcome to my 18th Story on my Page. Now this is set around after they came from the other world, but this timeline, the Island never happened, it has yet to come, but they have knowledge of what a God Slayer is**. **New Allies, New enemies**, **lets see what happens!**

It was a sunny day in Magnolia City, the city itself was bustling with life, as the citizens were enjoying the weather and the market. Traders and visitors had come from other cities and villages. Some people had come to see the famous Fairy Tail Guild that had been redecorated and upgraded. A group of travellers came back cart with soldiers from the army walking beside them. It held something precious and was heading towards the Guild. They went past the citizens, and down the streets, which was a bad idea. Since there were many people in Magnolia who were criminals and crept out of their alleys and hiding places and followed the cart with stealth.

As the cart drew nearer, the size of the people around it had grown larger over the course of an hour. Something was happening and as the cart drove in, the people allowed it to pass through. The horse driver looked forward and was not entirely surprised at what was transpiring in front of him.

Fairy Tail was conducting a fighting tournament for new and old wizards to fight the Guild's members to win money and prizes. There was a fight of a tanned wizard who was using Multiply Magic, which allowed him to clone himself five times and attack. He was against a dark blue haired individual who was only wearing trousers and sandals. The individual placed a fist over his palm and shouted.

"Ice Make – Dancing tendrils," he shouted. From his hand and around him, ice formed and whips and columns of ice flew towards each clone and the original. As each column hit, it froze its target. The fight was over, when a short old man stepped forward and commenced its end. The horse driver knew the old man, as being the Fairy Tail Guild Master, Makarov.

"Next fight will be our Own Salamander versus the East Dragon Priests and West Dragon Priestess," he said. The horse driver was surprised, they were placing against the Salamander, men and women who followed the style of the martial art; Dragon Fist, who were now going to fight against a real Dragon Slayer. The Salamander was a pink haired spiky individual, who was wearing black shorts, black sandals, black jacket and a white scarf.

"This is going to fun, bring it!" shouted the Dragon Slayer. His opponents were three men and three women who were wearing priest and priestess clothes, with the men wearing high hats and the women wearing cloths over their faces. The first male stepped forward and took off his hat off and put a wooden mask over his face. The design of the mask was of a blue dragon, which after he placed the mask, he took a stand, right foot in front of the other, left fist forward and his right arm back. Natsu looked at him oddly but smiled, motioning for his opponent to attack. The man stepped forward, and opened his hand, making his hand posture similar to a claw. He burst forward, leaving a dent in the ground. He was already at Natsu and swung his right fist forward intending to hit Natsu in the head. But Natsu at the vital moment turned his body to dodge it. Natsu brought his fist forward and slammed the man in the chest, catapulting him back towards his group. The man barrel rolled and came to a stop. He stood up and looked forward seeing Natsu already above him and slamming a fist down on him. The man was slammed into the ground and his teeth were broken from the force. Natsu jumped back because the other two men swung their legs towards Natsu. Natsu smiled at them from a distance.

"So you use fists, but I can feel heat from you," he said smiling. The two men helped their friend and all three charged at Natsu. Natsu smiled and pushed forward. He suddenly stopped just before them and turned his body. He swung his foot and hit the first one with it, catapulting him backwards. The other two stopped but not quick enough as Natsu thrust both his fists into them. They were also sent flying back. Natsu smiled and heard the crowd cheer for him. He smiled and looked towards the three men, who had taken out weapons from under their clothes.

"Are you weak or strong?" he asked them. He got his answer, as all three vanished from sight and sound booms were heard around the arena. Natsu could not follow them with his eyes as he was cut slightly every time. He got annoyed a minute later and bellowed a great roar, which pierced the crowd's hearing. The three priestesses jumped back and were amazed.

"You are a strong one, where did you learn that roar?" they asked him. Natsu looked at them, annoyed they didn't know who he was.

"Um, a dragon," he said to them. The women were in awe, but used that break in concentration to throw throwing knives towards Natsu. Natsu with ease dodged them and sighed.

"Okay, no Mr. Nice guy, I played fair since you were women," he said. He slammed his hands together and an engulfing flame surrounding him and a magic circle appearing with the gap of both fists.

"Fire Dragon Breath," he said, as he placed both hands in front of his mouth and increased the size of his cheeks. He then blew from his mouth a spark, that increased and creating a large amount of fire that spread and headed towards the women. The women stepped back not knowing what to do.

The horse driver had taken his cloak by this time and was wearing dark red armour. He looked around and watched the three men who had been down, get up and race towards to stand in front of the women. The first man slammed his hands together and placed them in front of himself. The second and third man did the same as the first.

"Trinity Fire Barrier," they all said in unison. Together they formed a magic seal, which formed into wall of red fire that stopped the breath of fire from Natsu. They smiled as they had stopped it, but gasped when they saw it vanishing, as it was being eaten by Natsu. As he finished, there was no fire wall left.

"Nice, that was a tasty lunch, thanks for the fire," he said. They looked at him amazed. Through their thoughts were questioning if the person they were looking for who was the essence of a dragon was their opponent. Before their question could be answered, all six of them were swept by a force of a fire dragon's wings blowing them away and thus making them lose.

Makarov stepped forward and declared the match finished, and smiled, as the crowd clapped. Natsu walked over to the priests and asked them something.

"When was the last time you saw a dragon?" he asked them. They looked at him and answered. Natsu confirmed his question, as it seemed all dragons vanished on one day. The priests and priestesses asked him.

"Were you trained by a Dragon? Can you teach us? Would you like to come back with us?" they asked him, begging him to be truthful. Natsu looked at them.

"Yes, No and No, sorry, I am part of this Guild, and you can only be taught by the master himself," he said. He walked off back to the other members and sat down to the dark haired individual with no shirt on.

"Ah that was easy," he said. A girl with blond hair was sitting next to him. She was wearing a blue tank top with a blue skirt.

"Natsu why were you so mean to the girls?" she asked him. Natsu looked at her and smiled.

"It's okay, they were strong and fast, don't worry Lucy," he said.

The horse driver or guard brushed him off some dirt that was on his armour and looked towards Makarov. He was about to head towards him, but stopped as he watched a crowd citizen walk to Makarov. The guard was Sir Arthur Cunningham, a strong army general in the Magic Council Army. He knew magic, but rarely used it, since his Magic Type was Plant Type, and he mostly used it for stealth. Arthur looked towards the citizen who was dressed in a black cloak, that covered his whole body, his hands just visible, and he was wearing big black boots. His head was also covered, with just a small part of his white and green hair showing. It was easily a male, form his posture and his stature. Makarov looked towards Natsu and called him over and Natsu seemed to smile and go to his point. The cloaked man walked over to his point and stood idly. Makarov took a microphone and spoke into it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the last fight of the day," he said. The crowd cheered, but they knew they could come tomorrow and see it again.

"Our own Salamander, Natsu versus Obelisk," he said. The crowd cheered but questioned who was Obelisk. Natsu took his stance and as Makarov shouted the word for commencing, he burst forward to throw a punch at the cloaked man.

"Boo," shouted Natsu. He threw his fist, but the cloaked man moved his head and the punch missed. The man brought up his finger and touched Natsu's chest with it. Natsu, in that split second, felt a force hitting him, which catapulted him back. He flew into a wall and made quite a dent. Everyone gasped and was surprised by what this Obelisk person had done.

The cloaked man, who had called himself Obelisk, seemed to retract his hand and waited for his opponent to stand up. Natsu did not understand, but got up and got fired up. He ran at the Obelisk person once more. He threw a barrage of punches and kicks, but each time, they were about to hit Obelisk, he seemed to move his head or body out of the way, not moving from his original position. Natsu then jumped in the air and slammed down his fist. Obelisk stepped back and brought forward his hand and with the same finger pressed against Natsu's chest. Natsu was once again catapulted backwards, but this time stronger and with much force that pushed a few people back from the gust of the air. Natsu slammed into the same dent and broke through. He had broken through a house. He stood up and appeared through the hole in the house, bleeding from his chest.

Sir Arthur was confused, he had never seen a style of magic or fighting style that involved one finger attacks, which could push an A or S Class Mage back. It would mean this Obelisk person was an S-Class Mage himself or higher. Arthur did not know of such a mage, unless he was part of a Dark Guild. He looked towards Makarov and stepped towards him, but he was stopped by a large white haired man, who he knew was Elfman, a powerful mage who had a Magic called Take Over.

"No one can see the Master while the fight is going, Master is in deep fight and Men fight with fists, Natsu should know that," he said. Arthur was confused, but knew when to step back.

Makarov looked at Natsu then at Obelisk. _Where have I see that move and strength? _ He thought.

Natsu was about to attack, but he looked forward as in front of him stepped a yellow haired spiky individual, who was wearing spiky headphones, he was wearing black jeans, black shoes, a green jacket with fur coat around him. This was Laxus, a powerful S- Class Mage and also the grandson of Makarov. He cracked his neck and looked at Obelisk.

"I am going to wipe your face with my fists and destroy you for hurting Natsu, only I can do that," he said. Laxus had changed and had come back for a final farewell before travelling once again. Laxus cracked his fists together and sneered. He knew that speed would be vital. He flicked his fingers and his body charged with lightning surrounded his legs and arms. He burst forward, charging towards Obelisk, but instead forward, he zigzagged to side to side and appeared behind Obelisk. He thrust his fist forward, but as he did, he hit nothing. He looked forward and Obelisk had turned round and was standing in front of Laxus. Laxus saw the speed of Obelisk move his fingers and press his two fingers against the chest of Laxus. Laxus felt a force, which pushed him back. He slid to a stop. The force was powerful enough to push him back. He really wanted to know who this ass was. He slammed his fists together, that charged both up with lightning. He thrust both fists forward, which creates a burst of lightning fists that headed towards Obelisk. The actual attack was speed and damage, and since it was lightning it moved at lightning speed. Nothing could move faster than lightning, he knew that and knew his opponent would know that.

Obelisk vanished from his spot as the lightning fists flew past into him. Obelisk appeared behind Laxus. Laxus turned his body to react to Obelisk. As he did, Obelisk appeared closer to him. Laxus looked down and saw Obelisk press three fingers against his chest. The force he felt next catapulted him back into the same house, Natsu had flown into. He made a dent in the wall. He slammed to the ground and was helped up by Natsu.

"What the hell is he?" was the questions that circulated around the crowd. The members of the Guild were also horrified that Natsu, even Laxus had been made mince meat of by this stranger, Obelisk. Laxus looked at Natsu and nodded to him. Both stood up and walked towards their opponent. But both stopped when they saw a change in their opponent's posture. Obelisk had slumped over, with his arms loose.

"_My turn,"_ he said in a terrifying tone. Obelisk burst forward at such a speed, that he appeared before Laxus and Natsu. He had his arms outwards from himself and slammed both the sides of his arms into the chests of Natsu and Laxus. Both mages were catapulted back into a wall. As they had hit the wall, they coughed up blood. Obelisk stood idly. Obelisk walked back to his spot.

Laxus and Natsu got up and both growled and cursed.

"Damn this, I am taking off my limiter," they both said. Laxus took off his headphones and slammed them against the ground, breaking them. From his body, lightning engulfed around him, Natsu did the same, but he took off a bracelet and he was engulfed in dark red and yellow flames that erupted around him. It seemed for these battles, Makarov had placed limiters on Laxus and Natsu. Now the battle would seem one sided, Sir Arthur, the crowd and the rest of the Guild Members knew that Obelisk was done for.

"No holding back," both Laxus and Natsu said. Natsu slammed his fists together and placed them in front of his mouth. A blast of more fire that anyone would ever imagine came from his mouth, the form created a dragon of flames, with its own wings of flames. Laxus did the same, but fired a bolt of lightning into the flaming dragon. In reaction his lightning blast mixed with the flaming dragon to create a white flamed dragon that was moving at lightning speed.

"White Lightning Dragon," said Natsu and Laxus in unison. It was something powerful and everyone knew it was overkill. As it got closer, Arthur swore he saw Obelisk smile. Obelisk made a stance, which made the ground break under him. He slammed his fist forward, but changed the hand shape into a spear shape. As the spear shape hand thrust itself into the white lightning dragon, the dragon suddenly dispersed and broke in two, turning into nothing but air. And suddenly there was dead silence.

Everyone was contemplating what had transpired in front of them. A man by the name of Obelisk had bare handed pushed Laxus and Natsu to take of their limiters and now had taken down a sync attack from both of them. Natsu fell to his knees, pissed off, but also fear. But he stood up, with the help of Laxus, who was laughing from the attack they had lost. Both stepped forward, but where stopped by Makarov. Makarov smiled and sighed.

"This match goes to the stranger, Obelisk," he said. Natsu and Laxus looked at their master or grandfather.

"Why master? We could of beaten him," said Natsu, with Laxus agreeing with him. Makarov looked at them and then pointed at Obelisk.

"You took off your limits, which man in front of you has got three limiters on him," he said. Natsu and Laxus were in awe. Arthur was in complete awe and a little fear that there was a mage who seemed to be the strength of a Wizard Saint. The crowd knew it was time to leave and walked away, leaving the only people at the Guild, the members of the guild itself, Sir Arthur and his division group and the stranger Obelisk.

"Obelisk, why don't you show your true face," said Makarov. Natsu and Laxus looked towards as Obelisk took off his hood. Under the hood was a light and green haired young man, with a closed right eye and a green coloured eye. He had a scar over his closed eye. He was also wearing glasses that were dark red tinted reading glasses. Natsu stepped back and cursed.

"Well that's why I was losing and why I knew I remembered you," he said. Laxus sighed and scratched his head. He began walking away.

"I am not going to beat this ass," he said walking into the Guild. Sir Arthur was confused as were some of the newer members. Makarov looked towards the new members.

"This man in front of you is an SS-Class Mage, by the name of Obelisk Blackadder, the Storm Titan" he said. Sir Arthur knew that title and sighed. Makarov smiled, and welcomed Obelisk into the Guild for a drink.

**So ladies and gentlemen what do you think**?


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter WooHoo! Read it. It shows Obelisk and his Ally**

They were inside the Guild and were being served by Mirajane. Obelisk thanked her and drank a bit of the alcohol. Sir Arthur was waiting for his turn inside the Guild. Makarov looked at Obelisk and sighed.

"What brings you here?" asked Makarov.

"_Oh Makarov, you know the usual, whatever the Magic Council is moving,"_ he said. Makarov looked towards Sir Arthur and his eyes widened.

"That again?" he asked. Obelisk nodded and smiled at Makarov.

"_It is ours originally," _he said. Away from them, Lucy was sitting a table with Natsu and Grey opposite her.

"Um, who is Obelisk?" she asked Grey, since Natsu was stuffing his face into his food, with his flying cat, Happy next to him. Grey looked at her and breathed out.

"Obelisk Blackadder, Storm Titan is a mage that used to be part of our Guild, but left when he got a bit dark within him. He is still good terms with the Master, but Laxus and Natsu don't like him, since when he left, he left Natsu and Laxus in a paralyzed state for a few weeks," he said. Lucy was surprised, seeing that Obelisk's power was not truly shown.

"He is part of the Dark Team known as Black Trinity, you will meet the other two since they usually come to Obelisk when he needs them," he said. Lucy in her mind gasped, she knew the name of Black Trinity, as being a team of three mages that were strong enough to take on the Wizard Saints, and they were wanted criminals for crimes they had committed. She was now scared of the man sitting at the bar with Master, but she hoped Master was stronger than Obelisk.

"Why is he here?" she asked him. Grey pointed towards the Magic Council Guard for her answer. Back at the table, Makarov looked at his ex student and stood up. He walked over to Sir Arthur. Arthur looked down at the Guild Master and knelt down and shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Guild Master Makarov of Fairy Tail," he said. He knew of Fairy Tail's conquests and victories that had helped the Magic Council and these lands so much.

"Its very nice to meet you, Sir Arthur, so what is your business here, in Magnolia?" he asked. Sir Arthur nodded and brought Makarov to the cart. He took off the cloak and there was a black box, that was being kept under numerous sealing spells that were all S-Class. Makarov knew what was in the box.

"Is that the Chest of Oblivion?" he asked Arthur. Arthur nodded, and he showed he was sweating, as the actual box was absorbing magical power. Makarov looked back towards the Guild, where Obelisk was still drinking and talking to Mirajane.

"You want our Guild to Transport it to the Prison of Zero?" Makarov asked. Arthur nodded and stepped back from the box, getting his breath back.

"The power of the box is so powerful, we need those of Fairy Magic to protect it and be not taken in by it. I can name a few from your Guild, who can do that," he said. Makarov looked at Arthur and sighed.

"You wish to endanger the lives of my Guild for this Box that is something that _Zeref _himself created," he said. Arthur was slightly afraid of the Guild Master now. The aura around Makarov had grown bigger and much bigger and Arthur felt smaller. Makarov looked at Arthur and calmed his anger.

"It is an order from the Magic Council," said Arthur with strictness and authority in his tone. Makarov sighed and knew he had no other choice. He walked back into the Guild and after a few minutes stepped out with Natsu, Grey, a red haired woman wearing armour, who was called Erza Scarlett, and Lucy following him.

"This is my strongest team and those who will not be tainted by the darkness of the Box," he said to Arthur. Arthur knew the four personally as they had once saved him from a Dark Mage. Natsu walked over to the Box and touched it. He retracted his finger back when he felt a fizz in his limbs.

"Wow, this stuff is strange, what the hell is this?" he asked. Grey and Lucy looked at it, but did not touch it. Arthur noticed that Grey's shirt was off, which indeed was strange since it was quite cold outside. Erza walked over to the box and looked at it carefully. She noticed the markings and she looked over to Makarov.

"Master, what do we do with the guest?" she asked Makarov. Makarov knew she was talking about Obelisk in the Guild. Makarov sighed and told Erza to get him. Erza nodded and walked into the Guild. A second later, there was a scream as Erza ran out. She had blood on her hands and it was not hers. Arthur prepared for the worst and touched a seal on his chest that meant the guards outside the Guild came running towards them. Makarov walked to Erza and asked her.

"Obelisk let out his magic and made everyone shocked, Mirajane seems to be the only one who was resisting and she is the one bleeding," she said in a concerned tone. Makarov immediately let out his energy. He was already enraged and grew in size.

"Obelisk, you bastard, get the hell out here!" he shouted. From the doorway stepped out Obelisk a minute later. He had blood on his chest. He was smiling and grinning. Natsu from what he had heard ran at the culprit. He was already engulfed in his flames, so his power was doubled or even tripled. Arthur was feeling the heat already and stepped back.

"Fire Dragon Double Boom!" he shouted. The force he slammed into Obelisk pushed numerous people back from the force. But as everyone looked back, they saw obelisk had not even moved a millimetre. He had stopped both fists with just his hands and the flames had dispersed.

"You are still naive, Draganeel's Son," he said. Natsu looked at him, confused and angry.

"How the hell do you know that name?" he asked, but his question could not be answered as he was sent flying back with the same two finger technique and his chest felt bursting. He slammed into the ground and could not feel his body get up. Grey was the next to attack, as he slammed one fist over an open palm.

"Ice Make; Creations of Snow," he shouted. From the ice around him formed towers of ice and from them charged at Obelisk beasts of ice and snow that had the forms of tigers, bears, lions, eagles and wolves. The creations all seemed to bite their fangs or claws into Obelisk.

"Yes I got him," he pronounced in glee. But his excitement died down when the smoke cleared and there were puddles around. It seemed Obelisk had literally turned his creations into puddles of liquid. He really knew it was a failure since if such a number of ice could do nothing to Obelisk, his other magic would do nothing. Lucy was the next, she took from her belt, a golden key and pointed it at Obelisk.

"Open Gate to Golden Leo," she said. In front of the key appeared in a bright flash of light, a brown haired, smartly dressed man who was wearing blue sunglasses. This was Leo the Lion, or previously known as Loki. Leo looked at Obelisk and took off his sunglasses and sighed. He put his glasses away and rolled up the cuffs on his suit. Obelisk looked towards Leo and smiled. A green flash of light surrounded Obelisk. As the green light vanished, he was wearing a black suit, with a black shirt and a red tie. His hair was tied back and was wearing red tinted glasses.

Lucy was surprised, but she turned to her size when she saw Erza re-equip into her Demon Armour with her swords at the ready. Lucy knew she had to up her game. She took out another key, and this one was also golden, and she took out another one also. She pointed both of them towards Obelisk in his suit.

"Open Gate to Golden Taurus," she said. A bright of light flash appeared once more and this time a humanoid large bull stood wearing pants and holding a double bladed axe. Lucy then pointed to second key towards Obelisk.

"Open Gate to Golden Gemini," she said. Another flash of light produced two small balls that looked alive. Lucy, a Celestial Magic User had summoned three Celestial Spirits. Leo knew what was going to happen next.

"Well, you are preparing everything for my return," he said talking to Makarov who was already a dark colour and quite large.

"**You will die, Obelisk, no matter if you were part of this Guild!**" he shouted. His voice resonated throughout the area that made Arthur prepare his sword and his elite guards to prepare. Obelisk smiled and waited.

**So what you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So Chapter Three. Come on Reviews Please. I like there are some readers on here, but no one has yet to review, a little annoying. So anyway, keep reading. Chapter Four will be up Tomorrow.**

"Let me, get my own team ready," he said. He whistled and bursts of magical power were felt around the area. From the Guild, stepped out a brown long haired tanned woman who was wearing a white dress, she had yellow eyes and she was wearing a beaded necklace. She swung her hair back and could see the humanoid bull drooling over her appearance. She looked at Leo and smiled.

"Oh so Loki, the man I wanted was a Spirit," she sounded sad, but she grinned.

"I take the Celestial User," she said to Obelisk who nodded. She took out a red crimson key and pointed at Lucy, who had never seen such a key. She spoke and around her flame engulfed.

"Open Gate to Sun Phoenix," she said. A burst of flames and a pillar of flames in front of the key erupted. The flames dispersed and there stood a woman, with red crimson hair, red eyes and a red phoenix dress that she seemed to be floating. She looked at Leo and waved her hand. Leo turned round to Lucy and cursed.

"I am sorry to tell you, that woman in front of us, is Muriel Hana, the Element Celestial Wizard, and she has just summoned the Phoenix Spirit of the Sun, one of my past flings," he said. Lucy was taken back. She had never seen a Celestial User summon elemental spirits. She put on a strong face and shouted for her spirits to attack Obelisk. Leo jumped forward and was infused with white light, and as he charged, he was stopped by a wall of fire. The phoenix spirit stepped out of the wall of flame.

"Sorry, I would say nothing is personal, but you dumped me for Aquarius," she said. Leo was in deep shit and created a shield of light when Phoenix attacked him with a flame of fire that burned his hands and pushed him back. He knew this was going to be hard. He knew of Muriel, since from gossip in the Celestial World, the Spirits she had gathered; he knew that Lucy would be doomed.

Taurus the Bull saw Phoenix and walked towards her. He stepped down on one knee and made a proposal.

"Marry me, you big boobed spirit?" he asked. The Phoenix Spirit looked down on him and turned to her owner, Muriel who winked. Leo saw it and shouted to Taurus, but it was too late. Taurus' body was engulfed in dark blue flames that made Taurus turn to ash and vanish. Lucy was amazed and scared that a Celestial user this strong could push Leo and Taurus back so much. She hoped that this Muriel had nothing else backing her up.

"Oh don't worry, Miss Lucy, I will only unleash Phoenix here," she said. Lucy stepped back and was feeling fear. This woman had taken down both her Celestial Golden Spirits. She was recovered back to her senses when a clone of her stood there.

"Hey, Lucy, don't worry Gemini will help," the clone said. Lucy smiled as she was helped by Gemini. The Celestial Spirit of Gemini could copy a person and their abilities. Gemini transformed into Muriel and commanded Phoenix to attack Obelisk. The spirit Phoenix did not move, but threw flame balls at Gemini, who jumped out of the way. Gemini and Lucy were both dumbfounded.

"How did that not work?" they both asked in unison. Their question was answered, when Loki/Leo stepped forward and breathed out, blood coming from his chest.

"Phoenix bonded herself to Muriel's heart, and you cannot lie to Phoenix, I know it's quite hard," he said annoyed. Lucy was really struck, Obelisk was a powerful wizard and his team mate was stronger, that even one spirit of hers, was able to take down Lucy's own spirits. She turned and saw Erza burst forward, re-equipping, to Anti-Fire Armour that was good against flames. She sliced down her blade and Phoenix was powerless against her. She jumped back and her body exploded into flames.

Makarov, Arthur and his Elite Guards were standing watching the battle progress. Obelisk was standing still in the doorway of the Guild with Muriel holding another key. This key looked like a Violin.

"Open Gate to Sound Gate," she pronounced. From the pillar of flames that Phoenix had left stepped out a man. He was wearing a pointy hat with a feather top, blue trousers and a blue suit, with a white tie. In his right hand he was holding a violin player and in his left hand he was holding a dark red violin. He bowed in front of Erza, who had jumped back.

"I am the Musician of the Sound Gate," he said. His tone and voice was so refreshing to hear and he had no killing intent within him. Erza prepared for any attack he did, but was surprised when she what he did next. He took the bow and began playing on the violin. The music was quite refreshing, but he began to pick up beat. Erza did not know why he was doing that. She stepped forward and her body slammed into the ground. She knew she would of seen an attack but it was just her armour was getting heavier by the minute.

Makarov watching this cursed and Arthur did not understand. Makarov had taken a smaller form, but still taller than Arthur or his guards.

"That Spirit is the Musician that orchestrated the Event pronounced; Orchestra of Death, where small villages one by one succumbed to some unknown illness where they died by using their own bodies as musical instruments and then killing themselves. The Musician Spirit was using his music. Right now he is frequency and vibrations of his own melody to change the density of the surrounding area, around Erza, making her unable to move," he explained to Arthur. Arthur was struck by hate and fear, that the Black Trinity was so strong, for one the supposed leader was strong enough to be a SS-Class Mage and the Celestial Spirit user was able to take on Erza Scarlett.

He remembered that the Black Trinity had a third member, but he was nowhere to be seen. Erza while on the ground, she tried to use her magic power to lift herself upwards. But every time she did, she was pushed to the ground. She looked up and saw the Musician had vanished. She turned her head and witnessed Lucy falling to the ground, also depleted of Magical energy.

Sir Arthur, his elite guards and Makarov all prepared arms. Muriel looked at them, as her Musician vanished. She stepped to the side and sat down on a chair. Obelisk was also sitting on a chair smoking. The Elite Guards all charged towards them, as Erza and Lucy had been taken to the side by some members of the Fairy Tail who had somehow not been there. The Elite Guards numbered in ten soldiers who were all able to take down A to S Class Mages. But as they neared to Obelisk and Muriel, all ten soldiers were blown back, but some unknown force.

"And the third member of the Black Trinity has arrived," said Makarov. From the doorway, stepped out a black suited man with green tie; he had dark brown hair and golden eyes. He had black gloves on his hands.

"Sorry, I was taking a leek," the unknown man said. Sir Arthur immediately recognized the man.

"It's Chaos Gunman, you are wanted for crimes I will not say," he said. Sir Arthur really knew it was not his day. Chaos Gunman aka Lucifer Ex Dragoa, was a notorious dark mage who had killed numerous people. He was called what he was for his Gun Magic and his Wind Magic.

"I will light this party up," he said. The two soldiers who had been thrown away stood up and suddenly light engulfed them. They exploded from the inside. Blood, bones and pieces of flesh fell around the area. This made some of the soldiers, watching civilians and mages vomit and double over from the sight. Makarov showed hate and pure black anger and nothing else.

"The Black Trinity; Storm Bringer, Spirit of Element and Chaos Gunman, the strongest dark mage team I know and is known around this area. Even the Strongest Dark Guilds cannot recruit them since they have only one Master," he said annoyed. Arthur knew of that, but it was top priority and classified at the highest rank. Makarov knew not to say anything.

Lucifer stepped forward and burst forward. He appeared next to a very large soldier who was holding a double bladed axe. The soldier reacted and slammed down the axe. Lucifer seemed to stop it with his bare hand and shatter the heavy metal. He then proceeded with slamming his fist into the solder, but not before chanting a magical spell. The soldier catapulted backwards and lay there. He stood up, holding his head. He felt a weight on his chest. He looked down at his hands and saw numbers counting down. When it hit zero, he cursed. His body exploded into flames and flesh.

"That is his Explosion Magic," said Makarov to Arthur who had seen so many things and hoped he did not need to be surprised by any more.

"Shall we get this properly started once more," said Lucifer as the remaining seven soldiers ran at him. He swung his hands down and produced dark guns. One gun formed only in his hand. He aimed at the charging soldiers.

"Pull Back – Execute Judgement," he pronounced. A bullet fired from the gun and then split into seven separate bullets. Each bullet hit each soldier in the head. The force of the shot made the soldiers' heads explode.

"The Deal is done, your turn, Sir Arthur," Lucifer said, his gun vanishing. Arthur prepared to fight against Lucifer, while Makarov increased in size and side stepped. Obelisk was his opponent. Muriel, while this happened was sitting drinking red tea.

**So what you think?**

**Comment,Review and Anything else!**


End file.
